


(Not About)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not one of them loses gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not About)

Not one of them loses gracefully; it's always a matter of life and death, or at least extreme embarrassment to them all. Losing - at anything - means being the one who has to clean the bathroom; having to get up first in the morning; being nominated to be the butt of all jokes and have pranks pulled on them all day. (They pretend it doesn't matter that there's always someone to lend a hand; someone else who can be prodded out of bed as well; someone to kiss it better later; really none of them minds losing all _that_ much.)


End file.
